Le deuil de John
by GreenLoly
Summary: Il y a quatre étapes dans un deuil. Une que je n'atteindrais jamais. Les trois autres que vous allez vivre avec moi. Parce que j'ai perdu Sherlock Holmes. (Post Reichenbach Fall). Johlock. O.S.


**« Good New everybody ! »... Hum.**

**Me voilà, avec un O.S, cette fois et pour la première fois sur le thème de Sherlock. Post « Reichenbach Fall » donc spoil de la saison 2 et surtout de cet épisode. C'est assez triste, du moins à mon goût, mais je vous laisse découvrir ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont du filtrer, je corrigerais ça le plus rapidement possible ! Now... Keep Calm And Get Sherlock.**

* * *

Cet homme m'a toujours fait penser à un ange. Toujours. Dès notre rencontre. Un ange aux ailes noires, constituées de son grand manteau qui volait tout en suivant ses mouvements. Et quand il tomba, ce que je vis ressemblait d'autant plus à un ange. Son manteau formant deux ailes, plus grandes qu'à l'accoutumer. Je le vois tomber. Chuter du haut de cet immeuble. Je ne peux pas bouger. J'aimerais courir, me mettre en dessous, amortir sa chute. Il tombe si vite, mais je le vois si lentement. Je crains que cette image ne me reste en mémoire tout le reste de ma vie. Je suis figé, à regarder Sherlock tomber au sol. Ce qui me rend l'usage de mes jambes, c'est le bruit. Le bruit de son corps, de sa tête, heurtant le pavé. Brisant tout. Ses os, sa vie, notre relation, moi. Commençant quelque chose de terrible. Mon deuil de Sherlock Holmes.

**Le denis. **

Il n'est pas mort. J'en suis certain. C'est pour cela que je cours, je cours le voir. Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas être mort. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je ne regarde rien autour de moi, je cours. Je me heurte à un homme en vélo, et tombe. Non il ne faut pas, il faut que j'aille aider à le remettre sur pieds. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fera ? Il aura besoin d'aide après une telle chute, forcément. Mais j'ai du mal à me relever. Ma tête me tourne, pourtant il le faut. Je ne laisserais pas Sherlock seul. Pas plus qu'il ne me laissera. Je réussis à me relever, je cours, mais je vacille. Je lutte cependant. Je n'abandonnerais pas. J'arrive pas m'approcher, mais une foule se forme, me bloque l'accès. Peut-être sont-ils choqués de voir un homme se relever après ça ? Je parviens a m'approcher. Je dis que je suis medeçin, que je suis l'ami de cet homme. Pour qu'on me laisse passer. Ca marche à moitié, alors je fends la foule. Ces gens ne sont pas les amis de Sherlock. Moi si.

Je le vois alors. A terre. Je ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas encore relevé ? C'est vrai que peut-être, après une telle chute, il ne va pas être totalement fringuant. Je jurerais le voir respirer. Voir sa poitrine se soulever. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, qui est entrain de se mélanger à l'eau par terre. Mais il n'est pas mort. C'est Sherlock Holmes. Il n'est pas mort. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre, mais il se remettra. Je ne laisse que cette idée dans ma tête. Je m'approche assez pour saisir sa main, son poignet, et je suis presque certain de sentir un pouls. On me repousse. Il ne fait plus de bruit. Je ne comprends pas. On me dit qu'il est mort. Je n'assimile pas ces paroles. Je tombe à terre. Dans l'inconscient. L'idée s'immisce enfin dans mon esprit. **Sherlock Holmes est mort. **

**La colère. **

Je me réveille un peu après, sur un lit d'hôpital. Immédiatement, je me souviens. Et je voudrais hurler. Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Je me redresse brusquement. Je revois les images. La colère me prends entier. Je tourne la tête, vers Mme Hudson. Elle est à mon chevet, endormie. C'est de sa faute en partie. Si je n'étais pas parti pour la voir sur son lit de mort imaginaire, je serais resté avec Sherlock. Il n'aurais pas sauté. Pourquoi a t-il sauter. Il n'avait pas de raison de sauter. Je le sais, moi, qu'il n'est pas un imposteur. Sherlock Holmes est tout sauf un imposteur. C'est un emmerdeur de première, dès le début, mais pas un imposteur. Il provoque une émotion, tout le temps. L'enervement, la pitié, l'amitié... Je ne me vois pas continué. Je bloque. Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je serais incapable de le dire. Je secoue la tête. Mes questions mentales reprennent. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis incapable de parler de lui au passé. Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas être un faux. Un imposteur. Un menteur. Pourquoi a t-il sauter ? Je veux des réponses. Je sonne comme un fous furieux sur la sonette disposée prêt de mon lit. Une petite infirmière arrive. Je l'inonde de ma colère. Je réclame un droit de sortie, je réclame des explications, sur ma présence, sur la mort de Sherlock. Elle ne sait rien, elle vient juste d'arriver me répond elle. Mon venin a réveillé Mme Hudson. Ses yeux rouges montrant qu'elle a pleuré me donne envie de la gifler. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle pleure Sherlock. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Personne ne peux pleurer Sherlock. Il ne le mérite pas. Il s'est suicider. Immédiatement je me sens mal de penser ça. Je me flagelle. Par contre, je ne réalise pas que mes pensées envers Mme Hudson son absurde mais je lui en veux. J'en veux au monde entier. J'ai besoin d'un coupable. Quelqu'un vers qui détourné ma colère. Parce que je ne peux pas accepter l'idée de perdre cet homme. Qui m'a sauvé quand je rentrais de la guerre. Qui m'a guérit. Qui m'a réparé. Littéralement.

On m'a privé de mon ange. On me prive de mon ange. Il est devenu un ange, un vrai. J'ai envie d'hurler. Je ne résiste pas, je hurle. Comme un fou, dans cet hôpital qui ressemble pour moi a une prison. L'infirmière part en courant. Chercher de l'aide je crois, je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. Mme Hudson tente de me calmer par des paroles, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Je veux hurler ma colère. Bientôt un medeçin arrive. Il me demande de me calmer. Me dit qu'il va tout m'expliquer. Je ne me calme pas. Je ne peux pas me calmer, j'en veux à la terre entière. Il parvient à me maîtriser et m'injecte un liquide dans le bras. Il m'installe sur le lit. Je me calme, mon corps se calme, mais ta tête bout. Ma colère reste présente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là, mais elle s'accroche à moi. Il m'explique. J'écoute sans jamais répondre. Sherlock Holmes est mort. Lui et l'homme qu'il accusait d'être Moriarty. La police enquête actuellement. L'homme s'est tirer une balle. On ne saura jamais pourquoi Sherlock et lui était sur le toit. Ma rage augmente. Je n'aurais pas de réponses. Ca me rend fous. Je veux comprendre. Je veux aussi comprendre pourquoi ça me touche autant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue une partie de moi même.

Mme Hudson me raccompagne a l'appartement. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai la force d'y entrer. Mais dès que Mme Hudson ferme la porte derrière elle, je me retiens d'hurler. Je ne comprends pas. Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil. J'en veux à Lestrade maintenant. Et à Donnovan. C'est de leurs fautes, si Sherlock a été discrédité. De leurs fautes si il a fallut fuir. De leurs fautes si il est mort. Eux qui ont osé douter de lui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder de toute façon, pour m'arrêter de nouveau. Après tout j'ai frapper le divisionnaire... On sonne à la porte. Je ne me lève pas. C'est Mme Hudson qui se lève. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la personne, quelle qu'elle soit. J'entends une voix. Je lève la tête. Molly. Elle pleure. Elle sanglote comme une petite fille. Je me souviens qu'elle avait le beguin pour Sherlock. Je m'en fiche. Il n'a jamais posé les yeux elles... Elle marmonne des choses. Je ne comprends rien. Je lui dis de se calmer, sèchement. Je lui en veux à elle aussi. Elle était sûrement quelques étages plus bas, et elle n'a pas pensé à le sauver. Elle continue. Je finis par comprendre. C'est elle qui m'a téléphoné, pour m'inventer l'histoire de Mme Hudson. A la demande Sherlock.

Je ne réponds rien. Je me retiens de me lever et de la frapper. Elle est fautive de sa mort. Elle me dit qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il allait faire ça. Qu'il se sentait mourrant. Qu'il savait sa fin proche. Il ne lui a rien expliqué. Juste demandé de passer cet appel. Elle continue à pleurnicher. Je finis par lui murmurer de partir. Elle n'obéit pas. Je répète en hurlant. Elle sursaute et s'enfuit dans l'escalier. J'entends ses pas, la porte qui s'ouvre et qui claque. Plus rien. Le silence. Enfin. Il me permet de penser. J'en veux à Molly. A Lestrade. A Donnovan. A Sherlock aussi. Surtout. Il m'a abandonné. Lui qui m'a tant aider, il m'a abandonné. Seul. Alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui. Je ne comprends pas, ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui. Mais je passe outre. J'ai une envie viscérale de faire du mal à Moriarty. Mais cet enfoiré est déjà mort... Mme Hudson ne fait pas de bruit. Puis soudain, j'entends la porte, de nouveau. J'espère que ce n'est pas Molly. Je lui en veux tellement que je serais capable de la tuer je crois. J'en veux au monde entier, mais elle, est une fautive directe de la mort de Sherlock. Mais non. C'est encore pire. Donnovan et Lestrade. Ils me parlent. Je n'écoute pas. Je regarde Donnovan. L'envie de la tuer me prend au tripes. Je l'imagine supplier Lestrade. L'appeler « le taré » pour le convaincre. Je frissonne. Je tente de me calmer. Mais j'ai tant besoin d'un coupable. Elle est juste devant moi.

Je me lève. Je crois qu'elle a peur. Je murmure « Vous l'avez tuer. » Elle hoche la tête de droite a gauche, pour dire non. Lestrade tente de me résonner. « Ce n'est pas nous John... » Je le fusille du regard. Je dois ressembler à un fou. Quel comble. Je me tiens debout devant eux. Je la regarde maintenant. Elle ne comprendra jamais ce que je ressens. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. « Si c'est vous. » Ma voix est étonament calme. Mais pleine de venin. « Vous, et votre doute. C'est vous, qui l'avez tué. » Je reprends mon souffle. Sherlock est mort. Je ne peux me retenir. J'hurle. « VOUS ME L'AVEZ VOLE. » Je m'avance. Sally recule, mais Lestrade avance. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je soutiens mal son regard. Ma colère vacille. Mes yeux me picotte. J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Les larmes sortent toute seule. Je m'effondre soudainement à ses pieds. J'ai perdu Sherlock Holmes, sans même arriver à comprendre mes sentiments pour lui.

**La dépression. **

Lestrade me relève tant bien que mal. M'installe dans le fauteuil. Tente de me parler. Je n'écoute pas. La tristesse n'arrive que maintenant. Et elle me broie tout entier. Je me sens oppresser. Sherlock Holmes est mort. Je hurle de tristesse, incapable de faire mieux. Muettement. Mais mon cœur hurle. Je pleure, encore et encore, je gémis. Lestrade essaye de communiquer. Mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux même pas parler. J'ai la gorge tellement serré que je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je pleure toute les larmes possible, je n'essaye même pas de les retenir. Je ne pourrais pas de toute façon. Il finit par essayer de me consoler. Il abandonne. Me demande si je veux Mme Hudson. Je hoche la tête pour dire non. Me demande s'il veut qu'il m'aide à aller me coucher. Je dis oui. Il me soulève. Je pleure toujours autant. Pour un ancien militaire, je dois paraître pitoyable. Mais je pleure la perte de mon ange. Je crois que la pleurerais toute ma vie. Il commence a me guider vers ma chambre. Je refuse. Je prends le chemin de la sienne.

C'est la première fois que j'y entre sans sa présence. Je n'y entrerais jamais plus en sa présence. Mes larmes redoublent. Je ne pensais même pas ça possible. Lestrade m'aide à m'installer dans le lit. Je suis tout habillé. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Lestrade me quitte un instant, reviens avec Mme Hudson. Il lui demande de me veiller. Je dois faire peine à voir. Elle lui dit oui, Lestrade me dit au revoir. Je ne réponds pas. Je me blottis sous la couette de mon ange, ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer. Impossible. Alors j'essaye de comprendre. Pourquoi je suis tant touché. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressens pour Sherlock. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache une partie de moi. Même... Mort... Cet homme continuera de me retourner. Dès le premier regard... Serait-il possible que je ressente beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ? Je secoue la tête à travers mes larmes. Peu importe. Je suis seul maintenant. J'entends Mme Hudson s'affairer dans l'appartement. J'aimerais lui dire d'arrêter, de garder cela comme c'était. Pour ne pas déranger tout ce que Sherlock a construit. Mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Je laisse tomber. Pleure de plus belle. J'ai un comportement si peu viril... Je ne m'arrête qu'en m'endormant. Mais ce n'est même pas sur que je m'arrête totalement...

J'émerge des heures plus tard. Les yeux encore fermés, l'odeur de Sherlock m'envahie les narines. J'ai presque le sentiment d'être dans ses bras. Cette odeur masculine, forte et faible, rassurante. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment la décrire je crois. C'est celle de Sherlock. J'ouvre les yeux. Je me souviens. Il est mort. Je suis dans son lit. L'odeur me prend à la gorge. Je respire plus fort. Me retiens de pleurer. Les larmes me piquent les yeux, mais je les garde. J'ai perdu mon ange pour toujours. Je m'accroche à un des oreiller. Je murmure son prénom. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Mon ange. Le seul. Je commence a comprendre ce que mon esprit me cachait. Je l'aimais. Mais je l'ai perdu. Quelle importance. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je frisonne. J'inspire comme un fou. Son odeur. Je perds la notion du temps, je me rendors. Je me réveille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe. Je ne pleure plus. Je crois que c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai plus assez de liquide lacrymale.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe. Je ne fais que ça. Dormir, me réveiller. Me sentir mal. Me rendormir. Le jour, la nuit, midi, minuit. Je ne distingue rien. Je ne fais attention à rien. Des jours sont passés peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. Mme Hudson essaye de me faire manger. Je refuse. La nausée est présente en permanence, et surtout dès qu'elle me parle de nourriture. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac a disparut. Ce n'est pas le seul organe. Mon cœur est partit au moment ou j'ai réalisé que Sherlock était mort. Sans doute à partir de ce bruit horrible. Et à la vision de son corps sur le sol. Je ne me lève que pour aller au toilettes. Je bois un peu aussi. Je suis obligé. Je dors. Beaucoup. Je ne me rends pas compte. Un jour, j'ai le sentiment que son lit, ses draps ne sentent plus assez. Je me lève. Il fait nuit. Je me demande bien quelle heure il est. J'ouvre son armoire. Je prend une de ses meilleures chemises. Je plonge le nez dedans. Je soupire. Je respire un peu. Puis retourne au lit, la chemise avec moi. Je dors le nez dedans.. Mon quotidien n'est que de ça. Dormir. Faire mon « deuil ». Puis-je vraiment faire mon deuil de Sherlock Holmes ?

Les jours passent. J'ai du mal à prononcer son nom dans ma tête depuis le premier jour. Je l'appelle mon ange presque tout le temps. J'arrive à sortir de sa chambre maintenant. Je mange. Un peu. Je suis devenu pire que lui maintenant... Mme Hudson se désole. Elle fait son deuil elle aussi, mais plus discrètement. Je crois qu'elle a comprit mes sentiments à l'égard de mon ange. Lestrade a essayer de revenir. Je l'ai écouter parler. Je n'ai pas répondu. Il m'a dit que Donnovan est désolée. Je ne le crois pas. Elle a toujours penser que mon ange était mauvais. Elle n'a fait que l'enfoncer. Elle a tout déclencher. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lui en vouloir. Ma peine est trop présente. Il me dit que l'enquête avance. Mycroft a fait arrêter tout les assassins qui traînait autour du 221B Backer Street. Ils ont parler. Moriarty les avait payé, pour toute une mise en scène. Ils devaient nous tuer, Lestrade, Mme Hudson et moi, si Sherlock ne sautait pas. Je comprends un peu mieux. Il me dit qu'il est désolé. Qu'avec toutes sortes de témoignages, il pourra rétablir Sherlock. Ca prendra du temps, mais ça sera fait. Parce qu'il dit qu'il est désolé lui aussi. Au font, toutes ces personnes, qui le supportaient à peine, ils sont tous « désolés ». Comme si ça allait le faire revenir...

Je cicatrise mal de la perte de ce lien qui m'unissait à lui. Tout le monde le voit. Moi je fais de mon mieux. J'ai du mal. J'ai tellement mal. Je n'ai plus rien, si je n'ai plus mon ange. Je suis revenu au point de départ. Pire qu'après mon retour de guerre. C'était lui qui m'avait guérit, sa perte est mon nouveau mal. Je ne boite pas cette fois. Non je marche à peine. Mme Hudson hésite a faire venir un medeçin. Je ne réponds pas quand on me parle. Pourquoi parler ? Lui ne parlera plus. Et ne me parlera plus. Moi je n'ai plus grand monde à qui parler. Un jour, alors que je vais dans le salon, je tombe sur ses dossiers. En désordre total. Mais totalement ranger pour lui. J'en relis un. Puis deux. Tout ce que cet homme brillant a fait. Ca me rend fissure encore un peu. Parce que personne n'a crut en lui, après. Sauf moi. Et Molly. Alors que tous, ils l'ont utilisés pour leurs affaires. Pourquoi pas un n'est venu témoigner ?... C'est vrai que ça s'est passé en si peu de temps. Mais Lestrade... Lui avait participé à tout ça. Et pourtant... Il a douté.

J'hésite à mettre fin à mes jours. J'ai perdu ce qui comptait. Je recommence à me laver, et chaque fois que je passe dans la salle de bain, je regarde les rasoirs. J'hésite. Je me dis que je verrais. Et le lendemain le même shema se reproduit. Je n'ose pas allumer la télé. J'entends seulement celle de Mme Hudson. J'entends les journaux dirent que Sherlock était imposteur, mais peut-être que finalement non. J'aimerais les faire taire. Tous. Lestrade, m'a dit à un moment, que je faisais mon deuil. Que c'est bien. Il m'a dit que je passais par les différentes étapes. Le deni, la colère. Je suis selon lui actuellement en depression. C'est peut-être vrai. Je m'en fiche. Il m'informe de ce qui se passe dehors. Il vient tout les jours. Il me dit que je peux aller mieux. Que j'irais mieux bientôt. Je ne le crois pas. Je ne peux pas aller mieux. Je ne peux pas aller bien. J'ai perdu l'être qui m'était le plus cher dans ce monde. Je n'irais plus jamais bien. Je ne serais jamais en paix. Parce que j'ai perdu une partie de moi. Et que ça fait atrocement mal.

Je recommence à rêver. Je ne croyais plus pouvoir rêver. Dans mes rêves il est là. Tout le temps. Mais ça finit par sa mort. A chaque fois. Je me réveille en hurlant à chaque fois. Parce qu'à la fin de chaque rêve, il disparaît. La douleur ne s'amenuise pas. Elle s'ancre. Je ne l'oublie pas, je m'y habitue. Pourtant chaque jour, l'armoire à pharmacie ou les rasoirs me tente. Le rejoindre. Enfin. Je n'ai pas été sur sa tombe. J'en suis incapable. Ca serait une preuve de plus, que j'ai perdu ce qui était ma raison de vivre. Parfois j'ai le sentiment de l'entendre. Qu'il me dit de me ressaisir. Ce sont ce que les gens font. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui réponds. Dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas les gens. Je suis John Watson. Je suis l'homme fous amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je m'enferme dans un mutisme. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Lestrade et Mme Hudson. Lestrade pense qu'un sejour en psychatrie m'aiderait à remonter la pente. Mme Hudson dit qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Peut-être que mon ancienne psy pourrait m'aider. Je n'y crois pas. Même après la guerre, elle n'a servit à rien. Le seul qui m'a aidé dans ma vie, est à présent six pieds sous terre. Mon cœur avec lui.

Je deviens un robot. Une loque. Je dors maintenant a peu près à heure fixes. Même si je ne dors plus autant qu'avant. Je lui ressemble de plus en plus. Je fais des rêves. Qui se terminent en cauchemars. Je me lève. Je me lave. J'évite soigneusement de trop regarder les rasoirs, j'utilise électrique que m'a acheté Mme Hudson. Je mange. Un peu. Apparement j'ai maigris depuis... Je ne sais même plus quand ça s'est passé exactement. Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes. J'ai mal. Je recommence à lire ses dossiers. Je passe mes nuits le nez dans ses chemises, dans ses draps. Tout ce qui me raccroche un tout petit peu à lui. Et il n'y a pas grand chose. La vie ne reprendra jamais son cours. Je le comprends à présent. Et un jour, la colère me reprends. Au moment ou s'ouvre la porte sur l'appartement.

**La colère.**

Donnovan est devant moi. Elle dit qu'elle veut s'excuser. Je ne me sens plus triste. J'ai simplement envie de la jeter par la fenêtre. « Le monstre », « le psychophate ». Ces surnoms qu'elle attribuait a son ange. Je lui ordonne de partir. Elle se met à pleurer. Si elle savait. Elle me dit qu'elle regrette. Qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il avait fait ça. Etait-elle tellement jalouse du fait que Sherlock était mile fois plus intelligent qu'elle ? « Dégagez... » Elle sanglote plus fort. « DEGAGEZ » je hurle à présent. Sa vision me donne tellement envie de laisser place à ma colère. Elle pleure plus fort. Je m'avance vers elle. Ma voix est froide et douce à la fois. « Le monstre. Le taré. C'était des surnoms que vous lui attribuiez souvent n'est-ce-pas ? » Elle hoche la tête. Je vois qu'elle n'en mène pas large. « Alors forcément, dès qu'une foutue gamine à oser hurler... Après qu'il est réussit à la retrouver... Vous avez doutez hein ? » Elle baisse les yeux maintenant. « Parce que pour vous, il ne pouvait pas être juste intelligent. Il devait être taré ! » Je laisse un silence passé. « Alors vous avez été tout rapporté à Lestrade. Vous lui avez sortit quoi, comme arguments hein ?... Vous savez quoi ? » Elle relève les yeux. « Vous me dégoutez. Sherlock à tout de suite sût ce que vous feriez. Moi j'ai cru que non. Mais si. Vous ètes comme ça... Vous me dégoutez. » Elle hoquète, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Partez... Je ne veux plus vous revoir... Plus JAMAIS » J'hurle sur le dernier mot. Elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier. Je sombre de nouveau dans ma peine. J'ai parler au deuxième coupable selon moi. Je me sens calme.

**La dépression.**

J'ai libérer ma colère. Mais ma peine me broie à nouveau. Je sens mes larmes coulées sans que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je m'étais calmé niveau larmes. Mais là mes nerfs lâchent, une nouvelle fois. Je m'effondre lentement par terre. Je commence une litanie. Je murmure son prénom. J'observe tout autour de moi. Toute ses affaires. Le désordre est resté. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il arrive. Je finis par me lever. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire désormais. Je tends l'oreille. Mme Hudson ne fait pas de bruits. Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie. Je sais exactement quoi prendre pour un effet immédiat. Je prends la boite. Je n'ai même pas honte. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Sherlock. Les larmes coules toujours sur mes joues. Finalement, je sors toutes ses chemises. Elles ne sentent plus grand chose, mais encore un peu. Je les inspires toutes. Je profite. Je m'assois sur le lit. J'ai penser à prendre un grand verre d'eau. J'essaye de penser. De réléchir à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop mal. J'ouvre la boite. Inspire. Expire. Une dizaine de fois. J'avale les comprimés un à un. Je vide le grand verre d'eau. Je me sens calme. Je m'allonge ensuite. Je me recouvre de ses chemises. Moi je n'ai pas pensé à laisser de notes. Tant pis. Après tout, peu de personnes tiennent à moi. A mon avis à moi.

Mes yeux papillonnent n'aurais pas pensé ça si rapide. Ca me surprend presque. Puis j'entends une voix. Sa voix. Celle que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de nouveaux. « John. Ouvre les yeux John ». J'ai du mal. Je vois floue. Les pillules agissent. Ma bouche est pâteuse. J'articule. « Je t'ai perdu Sherlock. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » Je vois sa silhouette au dessus de moi. Ses cheveux, ses boucles brunes. Son regard inquiet. « Reviens moi John. » « Je t'ai déjà perdu... Sher...Lock. » J'ai du mal. Je pars. Je le sens. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. J'ai perdu ce combat. Est ce une vision ? Est ce le vrai ? Suis-je entrain de me suicider, alors qu'il n'est pas mort ? Je panique. Je meurs je le sais. Je le sens. Je tente de hurler. Je n'y arrive pas. Je sombre. Chose étrange j'entends encore sa voix. « Réveille toi John ! John ! » Trop tard. Je l'ai perdu. Une deuxième fois. J'essaye d'hurler, d'ouvrir les yeux, de me redresser. Pour retrouver l'amour que j'ai perdu. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis accroché au lit. Mes paupières semblent cousues. Ma bouche close a tout jamais. Je suis désormais mort.

* * *

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ». J'hurle. Mes yeux grands ouverts. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis assis, dans le lit de Sherlock. En sueur. Une main sur mon dos. Mme Hudson ? Non. J'entends sa voix. Encore. « John, calme toi John ». Je sens la présence qui est à mes côtés se relever. Me serrer contre lui. « Calme toi John qu'un cauchemars. Un long cauchemars. Tu t'agitait depuis un long moment. Puis tu as commencé à... Pleurer dans ton sommeil. J'ai tenté vainement de te réveiller... » Je me met à pleurer. C'est plus fort que moi. Pas après ce long rêve. Il est à côté de moi. Il n'est pas mort. Je me retourne, me serre contre lui, met ma tête dans son cou, et sanglote. « Tu étais mort ! » Il ne réponds rien, se tend, et me serre contre lui. « Moriarty avait réussit à te faire sauter du toit ! Tu étais mort ! » Je pleure de plus belle. Pas autant que dans mes rèves, mais assez pour mouiller son épaule. « Calme toi John. Je suis là. Ici... Avec toi... » Je me calme difficilement. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible rêve. Il n'est pas mort. Pas mort. Je crois que je me rendors entre ses bras. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, il est là, à me regarder. Sa main effleure mon visage, doucement. Je suis encore dans le brouillard. « Tu semble paniqué. Tu as encore peur, à cause de ton rêve ? » Il dit ça avec tant de détachement. J'ai la bouche tellement sèche que je ne fais qu'hocher de la tête pour acquiescer.

Il soupire un peu. Il semble inquiet. Ou lassé ? « Je... J'ai essayé de te réveiller. Tu semblais tellement... » Il ne continue pas. Moi même je ne pourrais pas résumé mon rêve. « Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que Moriarty t'as injecté pour te faire dormir... Tu ne te souviens de rien j'imagine ? » J'hoche la tête, disant non. Il me résume. Le piège de Moriarty. Il nous a drogué. Pour nous faire passer pour mort. Sauf que Sherlock n'a pas sauter. Il l'a tuer. Légitime défense selon Lestrade. Sauf que la drogue a visiblement eut des effets secondaires. Des rêves, des cauchemars étranges. Lestrade aussi en a eut apparement. Moi ça a durer plus longtemps. Qui sait pourquoi ? Quand je me lève, j'ai encore en tête sa chute. Le bruit me hante. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je sais désormais ma plus grande peur. Perdre Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
